1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the types of displays for retaining stuffed toys, specifically to an improved display that can be ceiling suspended, wall mounted, easel supported, or wall supported.
2. Description of Prior Art
Stuffed toys simulating dogs, cats and other types of creatures are very popular among children and adults. Some types and brands of stuffed toys have become collectible and considerably expensive. In many homes stuffed toys are displayed as if they were fine china or other types of expensive collectibles.
Also, multiple stuffed toys take up considerable space, and are hidden because they are stacked or placed in rows one behind the other. With multiple toys taking up space in closets, on floors, on walls (U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,493 to summer, Nov. 22, 1983 and patent des. 380,117 to smith, Jun. 24, 1997) and in cabinets, less space is left for more important items. With toys in these locations, it leaves less space for shoes, clothes, furniture, pictures and posters, and conventional collectibles. In addition, in some locations the visual appeasing effect of the toys cannot be enjoyed because they are concealed or covered, or appear cluttered.
Presently, there are few devices or apparatus' on the market that are used to display or hold stuffed toys. Of the ones that exist, none are designed to be used at multiple locations in a room such as the floor, ceiling, or wall. For example, wall mounted display cases such as 4,416,493 to summer, Nov. 22, 1983 can only be mounted on a wall. It cannot stand on the floor nor is designed to hang from the ceiling. Because it can only be mounted on the wall it limits wall space that could be used for pictures, posters, or wall mounted furniture.
Another example is a product called a toy chain (no patent number found) that is designed to hang from the ceiling. Again it can only be hung from the ceiling or wall and cannot stand on the floor. Also, some of the ways in which it can be hung does not allow each toy to be displayed by itself because the toys overlap one another. Also, with the toys overlapping they may appear cluttered. A toy net (no patent number found) also exists on the market but it can only be hung in a corner of a room near the ceiling and most of the toys in it can only be partially seen, if at all.